


Let Us Think That We Build Forever

by bessemerprocess



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, F/F, Ficlet, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Kate stares out at the wasteland that was once Old City. She tries to picture the old buildings rising out of the rubble.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Us Think That We Build Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuwdora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwdora/gifts).



> Written for kuwdora's prompt: Helen and Kate, post-apocalypse, a quiet moment between them?

Kate stares out at the wasteland that was once Old City. She tries to picture the old buildings rising out of the rubble. Gleaming stone and strong steel reaching ever upward. If Will were here, he'd be able to see it, be able to remind her what it looked like before. Will is as long gone as the buildings though, dead in the camp, his skull crushed against the pavement.

"The east tower used to be there, built out of stone mined for the mansion of a man who made his fortune in the fur trade and appropriated at a later date," Helen says as she approaches, pointing to a squarish footprint among the rubble. Helen always knows what she is thinking these days.

There's not much else to think about, on the other hand. Kate can think about the broken buildings or she can think about the fact she's the only human left on Earth or she can think about her dead friends or the fact the food and electricity are becoming more and more difficult to acquire.

"Don't," Helen says, wrapping her arms around her and leaning her chin on Kate's shoulder.

Helen is warm around her and solid, and so Kate pushes away those thoughts of the things Helen had done to keep her alive. Kate remembers them enough in her nightmares anyway, so she lets Helen distract her with soft kisses on the sun warm skin of her neck.

"Come back to the tent with me?" Helen asks, punctuating the question with another kiss.

Kate takes another look out over the ruined landscape, and decides that she has brooded long enough. "Okay," she says, and lets Helen give her a hand down from the rubble she had been perched on. It could be worse, Kate supposes, she could be alone.


End file.
